When Maryetta's Birthday Goes Wrong/Evil Jazzi Gets in Big Trouble
When Maryetta's Birthday Goes Wrong/Evil Jazzi Gets in Big Trouble is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot by Sarah West, which takes place in February. It focuses on Maryetta's 1st birthday party at Cedar Point Amusement Park being invaded by the Creature from The Black Lagoon, causing everyone to run away in terror. Maryetta begins to weep and goes to sit alone in the bench without anyone to help her. Hans and Hans Jr felt bad and try to comfort her. Just then, Custard comes along. He puts on some happy music to make Maryetta feel better. Evil Jazzi got grounded for ultraplex serenity for getting Maryetta's birthday party ruined by letting the Creature of Black Lagoon scaring people away from Maryetta's birthday, which means she got sent to The Baron's Fortress in Haven City for her punishment. Meanwhile, Hans, Hans Jr, Maryetta, their parents, and their cousins keep celebrating Maryetta's birthday at Cedar Point. Cast Evil Jazzi-Julie Custard-Jennifer Rocking Ralph-Eric Tanya-Ivy Rita-Kayla Ricky-Smirks Mrs Heimler-African Vulture Mr Heimler-JackTheDisneyGuy Hans Heimler-French Fry Mrs Fletcher-African Vulture Mr Fletcher-JackTheDisneyGuy Little Hans Heimler-African Vulture Maryetta-Ryan R. Jazzi-Emma Luna Minami-Kimberly Freedom League Guard 1-Eric Freedom League Guard 2-Brian Freedom League Guard 3-Kayla Transcript Maryetta: This is the best birthday ever! Thank you so much for bringing us to Cedar Point! Mrs Heimler: You're welcome, Maryetta. Tanya: This gift was for you! Because i like Caillou. Maryetta: To Maryetta, from Tanya. (Maryetta opens up her present) Maryetta: Hooray!! I got a Caillou doll! Thank you, Tanya. Ralph: This present was also to you, Maryetta. I think you are going to love it! Because i like the Popples from 2007. Maryetta: To Maryetta, from Ralph. (Maryetta opens up her present) Maryetta: Yes!! I got some Popples 2007 plush toys! Thank you so much, Ralph! Hans: I have another present for you, Maryetta! Because i like Batman Classic. Maryetta: To Maryetta, from Hans. (Maryetta opens up her present) Maryetta: Yeah!! I got Batman Classic the Complete Series on DVD! Thank you, Hans. Hans Jr: Here's another gift for you. Because i like Barney. Maryetta: To Maryetta, from Hans Jr. (Maryetta opens up her present) Maryetta: Ole!! I got a Barney doll! Thank you so much, Hans Jr! Rita: This is a special gift for you, since i like Johnny Test. Maryetta: To Maryetta, from Rita. (Rita opens up her present) Maryetta: Hurray!! Some Johnny Test plush toys! Thank you, Rita. Ricky: This one was for you, since i like the Popples from 1986. Maryetta: To Maryetta, from Ricky. (Maryetta opens up her present) Maryetta: Bravo!! I got some Popples 1986 plush toys! Thank you, Ricky! Mrs Fletcher: Here's a present I got for you. Since Rei likes Jimmy Two Shoes. Maryetta: To Maryetta, from Mrs Fletcher. (Maryetta opens up her present) Maryetta: Woohoo!! I got Jimmy Two Shoes The Complete Sixth Season on DVD! Mr Fletcher: This one is the final present from your friends, so here you go! Since Luna likes Rugrats. Maryetta: To Maryetta, from Mr Fletcher. (Maryetta opens up her present) Maryetta: Yippee!! I got Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles on VHS! Mrs Heimler: Maryetta, would you put your presents in a safe place so that they will not get lost or stolen? Maryetta: Yes, Mama, of course I will! (Later, Hans, Hans Jr, Maryetta, their parents, and their cousins go on rides and play games) Tanya: Cool, we spent a lot of money and tokens on rides and games! I bet Mama still has enough money to get Maryetta food and drinks from that fast food place I like. Mrs Heimler: Of course I do. I'll order our food and drinks, and Maryetta can play with her Caillou doll. (10 minutes later) Ralph: You like this, don't you? Maryetta: Yeah, Ralph. I like it. (Suddenly, The Creature of the Black Lagoon appears. Creature roars at Maryetta, and she runs away crying) Little Han (concerned): Maryetta, what's the matter? It was just a stupid monster from a horror movie. It was probably some morons from amateur movie studios trying to pull a trick on you. Maryetta (crying): I know, Hans Jr. I just hate scary monsters. That monster terrified me and ruined my birthday party! Hans (sad): Oh, I'm so sorry, Maryetta. Tanya was brave enough to face scary monsters, especially when they're in horror movies. Please don't cry. I know that monster ruined the party, but we want you to cheer up so we can keep celebrating. Evil Jazzi: Hee hee hee! You should've seen the looks on your faces! Hilarious! Ricky: What the hell? Evil Jazzi! You caused all this? Evil Jazzi: I did! Amusement parks are not that fun until you summon a monster to scare some stupid patrons away. Hans: Evil Jazzi, how dare you summon a scary monster to scare, kill and injure people here at the park?! You frightened Maryetta! That does it! I'm calling your good clone. Evil Jazzi: (runs away) This is not so fair! (Meanwhile in the Save Um Central, Evil Jazzi is in big trouble for causing the Creature of Black Lagoon incident at Cedar Point Amusement Park) Jazzi: Evil me, you are in big trouble, how dare you do that on Maryetta's 1st birthday at Cedar Point Amusement Park in Sandusky, Ohio? You know that Maryetta can be frightened easily, and you know that scaring her by summoning that Creature from the Black Lagoon was inexcusable of you to do anything like So this means you are grounded for ultraplex eternity. Evil Jazzi: But, Hans and Good me. I am really sorry! Hans: Apology denied! You are not getting Johnny Rockets! I am calling the Freedom League Guards to lock you in the Baron's Fortress. Evil Jazzi: Oh no, Hans and Good me, anywhere but the Baron's Fortress. Hans: Hello, Freedom League Guards, Can you please arrest Evil Jazzi? Because she ruined Maryetta's birthday, okay. bye! (hangs up) I already called the Freedom League Guards and they will get you in the cell in the Baron's Fortress. Freedom League Guard #1: Evil Jazzi, we will take you away to the cell in the Baron's Fortress. Freedom League Guard #2: Oh yeah, and Baron Praxis will not allow you to escape the Baron's Fortress. (The Freedom League Guards take Evil Jazzi away to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City) Freedom League Guard #3: Stay in the Baron's Fortress and think about what you did to Maryetta when she was at Cedar Point. Evil Jazzi: No! I don't want to stay in this stupid place! This is not fair! (Meanwhile, Hans, Little Hans, their cousins, and their parents comfort Maryetta as they sit on the park bench) Mr Heimler: Oh, sweetie, if only there was some way to cheer you up. I sure hope your mom comes back with our food and drinks soon, because you are hungry and thirsty. (Custard comes along) Custard: Hey guys. What's wrong? Hans: We were having some fun at a party, and then a passionate 5 year old purple humanoid Save Um's evil clone summoned a monster out of nowhere that almost destroyed the park. He also frightened Maryetta, and now we are trying to make her feel better. Custard: Hans Jr has something to cheer her up. How about he plays some music from 1957? I know that Maryetta likes music from 1957, so if he played a happy song, maybe that'll make her feel better. Ralph: Really? Can you play some music for us, too? Little Hans: Certainly. I will play At the Hop, because it's about how dancing can help her when she was feeling down. (At the Hop by Danny and the Juniors plays. When Maryetta hears the song, she stops crying and smiles. Hans, Little Hans, Ralph, Ricky, Tanya, Mrs Fletcher, Custard, Rita, Mr Fletcher, and Mrs Heimler start dancing, and so does Maryetta. The song cheers Maryetta up) Maryetta: This is fun! I'm feeling so much better now! (A while later, Mr Heimler brings the food and drinks from Johnny Rockets to Cedar Point) Mr Heimler: Maryetta, I brought you some burgers, fries, and cream soda from Johnny Rockets. Maryetta: Thanks, Papa. Custard: Hans even cheered her up because Evil Jazzi pulled a dangerous monster attack prank here at the park, and she got sent to the Baron's Fortress. Rita: Thank you Custard. You made her excited. Jazzi: Before I wrap up this video, I just say that birthdays go wrong. Category:Grounded Stories by Princess Davidddizor